A Dare, A Well, & A Half Demon
by Angel Ebony
Summary: I had actually been to the futile era long before people believe I did, the first time I had been five and was attacked,saved,and fell in love.And to believe it had started with a dare from Umi, to go into the shrine. rating may change K/I maybe K/S


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or associated companies. If I did this would have happened. Also, this Kana belongs to me because she is different from the one in the series, you might here more about her story in the end.

* * *

><p>Full SummaryIntro.; I had actually been to the futile era long before people believe I did, the first time I had been five. I really hadn't remember much except; 1.I had been attacked by demons 2. I had been saved by a dog demon with golden eyes. I had always thought I was dreaming that day, the first day I met Inuyasha that is. After my fifth trip down the well when I was in junior high though I realized it wasn't a dream that day when I was five she really was attacked, saved, and fell for my first love. I guess almost everyone has that kid who they used to play with in preschool or whatever that had become their fist crush, mine was brought to me through on a near death experience. I really never thought about it much as I got older though, but I do remember it quite clearly in fact. It had started with a dare from Umi, to go into the shrine. . .

* * *

><p>"Come on, just go in already!" Umi said in exasperation, "you picked 'dare' so just go in."<p>

"Yea, seriously Kagome this is stupid," my friend Kana chided, her messy hot pink hair swaying with the small breeze.

"Al-right, I can do this." I said opening the door and walking into the shrine. _This isn't so bad._

"See ya!" Kana yelled as she slammed the door shut, then a small click echoed, I was trapped. I looked around again,_ I guess I'll sit and wait_. I felt my way around until my hands crash into something hard, _is this the well_. I sat down on the uncovered ledge of the well, _I wonder when they'll be back. _I heard a noise and all of a sudden I felt the sensation of falling and fear rush through me, I tried to clutch at the darkness around me but all I could grab was the empty air. I screamed and braced myself for the fall but I slowed, falling very slowly I stood up in mid air and started to feel the ground as I was lowered down to it. I looked up to the top to see light, _Umi_ _and Kana must've heard me scream and came back for me._ I started to climb until my fingers finally curled around the top ledge of the well were I had been sitting. I peered over the top to find the shrine gone and a grassy field in it's place.

"Hello? Umi? Kana? Where are you?" I called my voice seemingly unheard, I then pulled myself up and over the edge of the well. As I looked around though I realized something it wasn't just the shrine that was missing, it was everything, my house, grandpas warehouse the small gift shop, gone everything gone. I smiled, no one was here no one to tell me what to do. No one to tell me to go to school, _it's a dream come true_.I started to walk the in beautiful grassy field, picking lilies, and daffodils as I saw them. I was just about to pick another danty daffodil when I heard a swishing behind me and turned to find myself face to face with a snake-like demon.

"Help!" Was the only word I could think of as I screamed and ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me that thing was moving fast, my run turned to a sprint I moved as fast as I could my breath coming in labored gasps. I turned again it was close only about six feet away, I felt my toe smash into something then falling again. I laid there staring up at the snake demon, I didn't run or even try and get up it was pointless. _Bye mommy. Bye Daddy. Bye Grandpa. Bye world._

"Hey, try picking on someone your own size! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" I boy with long white hair and -wait are those ears?- jumped from the bushes. He stood in front of me in a somewhat protecting way, "are you okay?"

"Yea," I nodded and he nodded back.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He shouted again bearing claws and fangs at the demon, _but wasn't he one himself_. This time when his claws hit the demon vaporized. "Come on idiot, his friends'll be comin' soon." He paused and knelt with his back to me, "hop on." With a lot of heat rising in my cheeks I did as I was told. "So what's a little girl donin' around this forest?"

"Shut up! You're no older than I am." I said sticking my tounge out at him.

"I'm a half-demon," his once loud voice was now only a muted whisper,"plus no one cares about me anyway. Well anyway we can stop here." He knelt and I slid of his back then he turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait for me! Come on this isn't fair you can't save me then dump me off in the middle of no where!" I yelled after him.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked turning to face me again his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"No," I answered as a breeze tossed the tall grass of the field like a dusty green carpet.

"Where are you from then? I can take you to your kingdom if you like." He paused again and whispered, "It would be better than going home."

"Umm. . . Is Tokyo around here?" I asked bashfully.

"To-key-o?" He asked, "That's a strange name for a kingdom."

My brain started to recover from the shock of the demon and for the first time I noticed his clothes, then his hair, then the field surrounding us. _Is this Japan?_ "Wait. . . What year is this?"

"You are in futile era," he answered tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

* * *

><p>AN: what ya think? This will be a little three or four shot no 50,000 word thing.(Unless you want it to be) This is my first Inuyasha story, which I will try and fit Seshomaru into as well just cause Im a huge fan. =]

Please Review, be kind =]


End file.
